


【盾佩】孑然一身

by Anonymous



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 大盾0704的贺文=w=





	【盾佩】孑然一身

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文。欢迎勾搭。

【盾佩】孑然一身

 

他从来都不太敢和女人搭话——或者说他也从来没有得到过青睐。

但这不妨碍他对那个美艳但又强势的女特工产生好感。

当他第一次和她讲了那么久的话，说实在的，真有点隐隐的兴奋和激动。他假装望着窗外的风景，脑海里却在描摹她脸上的神情。

即使说着并不是那么在意了，但还是想要维持男人的尊严，尤其是在有着好感的女性面前。

他若有所指。

 

“我想我在等吧。”

“等什么？”

“……合适的舞伴。”

 

血清带给了他奇迹。他的自信心随着强壮的身躯前所未有的饱满——这甚至让他有点儿飘飘然。

他应该能配的上她了吧？

然而他预想的画面没有出现，他被当成招牌一样到处参加巡演，滑稽又可笑。

结果又是她，在那个雨天里来到他的身边。

她找了处地方坐下，那白皙的小腿荡漾着他的心神。

她告诉他。

“你能做的远远不止这些。”

他回头看向那个美艳的女特工。

他看到了她眼里的鼓励和期待。

 

他根本没想到她会开枪。

四声枪响震得他耳朵发疼，他第一次发现她也会生气。

看着她明亮的眼眸，一种不知所措混合着喜悦在滋生。

当一个女人为你吃醋这说明了什么？

 

再次申明。没有一个男人能抗拒身边有美女相伴。

她在低落时给予安慰开解，在战斗时与你并肩。

“别再自责。”

“那样才不会有损他的尊严”

“他肯定认为你值得为你赴汤蹈火。”

 

“我要杀了Schmidt。”

他许下承诺。

“你不是一个人。”

她许下承诺。

 

第一次吻她的时机虽然有点不对，但那滋味真的很美好。

“去杀了她。”她这样对他说道。

也许亲吻有着神秘的力量。它让他无所畏惧、所向披靡。

他真的以为他找到了合适的舞伴。

她一定是他在等的舞伴。

七十年后的他看了眼繁华的纽约街头。

结果，他还是错过了那场约会。

 

有那么一瞬间，他真的想沉浸在旺达创造的幻境里。

但是当他看到她的时候，才发现他更想她身着红裙前来赴约。

因为那最衬她一如既往的红唇。

 

在歌声中，他稳稳地抬着她的棺材一路向前走，像是迈过那段漫长的岁月，迈过那段他缺席的——她的人生。

此后，孑然一身。

Fin


End file.
